This invention is directed to the field of appliances and more specifically, electronic vehicle finders whereby a vehicle""s location is automatically stored upon sensing of a trigger event.
Conventional devices for locating parked vehicles use visual attention devices such as flags, banners, pennants or streamers, which are supported from an antenna, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,360 (xe2x80x9cHenryxe2x80x9d), or masts with magnetic bases for attaching to vehicle roofs, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,546 (xe2x80x9cLombardxe2x80x9d). However, these systems are not effective at long distances or in bad weather conditions.
Other devices use electronic communication techniques to locate vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,580 (xe2x80x9cJanky, et. Al.xe2x80x9d), discloses a mobile vehicle location system comprising a location determination system, such as the Global Positioning System (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d), in combination with a transceiver/receiver. In Janky, et al. the vehicle location system resides with the target vehicle. While the vehicle location may be determined by remotely communicating with the location system, the user""s location cannot be known with the same device when the user is outside the vehicle. Accordingly, Janky et. Al is unable to determine the relative position of the vehicle to the user.
Known location determination devices cooperate with location systems such as GPS, Global Navigation System (xe2x80x9cGLONASSxe2x80x9d), Global Navigation Satellite System (xe2x80x9cGNSSxe2x80x9d) or Long Range Navigation (xe2x80x9cLORANxe2x80x9d) to provide a user with the latitude and longitude of a location. These devices might be used to direct a user back to a desired location, like the location of a parked vehicle. For instance, if the latitude and longitude of a parked vehicle were input to the navigation instrument, the instrument could readily calculate the distance and bearing to the vehicle. A disadvantage with using this device for locating a parked vehicle is that the user must know or be able to determine the coordinates of a vehicle and must input these coordinates into the locator device every time the location of the vehicle changes.
Japanese patent application number 4237091 by Nissan Motor Co. Ltd., describes a system that is composed of a GPS receiver wired to a vehicle""s key. The system records the vehicle GPS position every time the key is removed from the vehicle""s ignition. If the user asks for directions to its parked vehicle, the system determines the current GPS position and the current heading. It then calculates and displays a pointer to the parked vehicle location. This system requires a specially designed key and does not function reliably in indoor parking lots.
Japanese patent application number 10051542 by Mazda Motor Co. Ltd., describes a system that is composed of a GPS receiver wired to a vehicle""s remote locking system. The system records the vehicle GPS position every time the remote locking button is activated. If the user asks for directions to its parked vehicle, the system determines the current GPS position and the current heading. It then calculates and displays a pointer to the parked vehicle location. This system requires a specially designed remote-locking device integrated with a GPS receiver, compass and a display device. The system does not function reliably in indoor parking lots.
The current invention is an extension to pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/325872 by Mourad Ben Ayed. The latter describes a two-part system based on GPS that allows a user to return to a parked vehicle. The first system is composed of a sensor and a transmitter installed in the vehicle. The sensor detects events of the user leaving the vehicle and the transmitter sends a wireless signal indicating that event. The second system is a hand-held locator which after receiving the wireless signal from the vehicle transmitter, determines and stores the current GPS location for future use. The current location is a close match to the location of the parked vehicle. If the user asks for directions to its parked vehicle, the locator determines the current GPS position and the current heading. It then calculates and displays a pointer to the parked vehicle location. This system requires the use of GPS. It works well for vehicles parked on the street or in outdoor parking lots, but does not function reliably in indoor parking lots.
The previous systems present a number of disadvantages:
They are not reliable: none of the systems can work reliably with vehicles parked in outdoors and indoors parking lots as well as on street parking.
The GPS based systems depend on other hardware, namely, remote control, or key equipped with special wiring, and cannot be sold as stand-alone.
Thus there is a need for a more convenient and reliable method and apparatus for locating a user""s parked vehicle that works in indoors and outdoors parking lots.
A method for facilitating returning to a parked vehicle location, comprising responsive to receiving a wireless activation signal, detecting the presence of a wireless transmitter; obtaining location data from said wireless transmitter; and storing said location data.
Apparatus for facilitating finding a parked vehicle, comprising the followings:
A signaler arranged for signaling to indicate a vehicle has been parked;
Many transmitters each transmitting location data about its location.
A locator responsive to said signaler for detecting nearest transmitter, obtaining location data from that nearest transmitter, and storing that location data in memory upon receiving a signal from said signaler.
A method for facilitating returning to a parked vehicle location, comprising, partitioning a parking lot in sections, putting a transmitter in each section, each transmitter broadcasts directions for returning to said section over the area of said section.